No son Burlas Son Apelativos Cariñosos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los dioses tienen algunos apodos interesantes entre ellos ¿de dónde salieron? ¿por qué algunos son tan... raros? Hades... ¿perfumina de galpón?, Poseidón... ¿pescado de alcantarilla? No son burlas, para nada. Son apelativos cariñosos.
1. Disfraz

**Disfraz**

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

* * *

**Disfraz**

**En algún lugar de Atenas**

-¡Precios bajos, bajos, bajos!

Los gritos llamaron la atención de Camus, Hyoga e Isaak, que recorrían el pueblo haciendo las compras para el cumpleaños del Mago de los Hielos.

Iban acompañados de Zeus, que había aparecido en el Santuario e insistido en acompañar a su hermoso Ganimedes (aunque todos le repitieron hasta el cansancio que Camus no era Ganimedes sin importar que su armadura lo representara) en su búsqueda de objetos y decoración para celebrar su nacimiento.

Los 3 guerreros, más el Rey del Olimpo, se acercaron al lugar y se cruzaron con una imagen que no habrían imaginado ni en sus más locas fantasías.

Zeus fue el único en soltar la carcajada, los demás no lo hacían por respeto (aunque ganas no les faltaban).

Parado frente a una pescadería estaba Julián Solo, vestido de sardina y entregando folletos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Zeus entre risas.

Isaak se golpeó la frente con la mano. Su jefe no podía caer más bajo. Y él había dejado la cámara de fotos en su pilar.

-Ayudo a estos hombres a vender su mercadería- contestó el peli azul con toda la dignidad que era posible dentro de un traje de pez. Del dios solo se veían los ojos por la boca del disfraz y algunos mechones de cabello. La única razón por la que lo reconocieron fue el cosmos.

Zeus se revolcaba en el piso. Hyoga e Isaak ocultaban la risa tras sus manos. Camus, se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Cuando Zeus logró controlar su risa, pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano y llamó a Hades vía cosmos. Esto era algo que su hermano mayor no se podía perder.

-¡Pero si hace poco estabas salvando ballenas en el ártico!

-¿Y?

Camus masculló algo en francés y empezó a caminar.

-Maestro, espere- los menores lo siguieron cual patitos a mamá pata.

-¿A dónde vas, Ganimedes?

-A seguir con las compras- Todos se habían dado por vencidos en corregir al Dios y le seguían la corriente. -Usted no se preocupe y siga con su hermano. Lo vemos en el Santuario.

-Está bien. Yo acá me quedo haciéndole compañía a Pose.

Los tres guerreros se retiraron dejando solas a las divinidades.

Zeus miró a su hermano con una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el otro porque la máscara del disfraz le tapaba los ojos.

Hades apareció en ese momento y no pudo contener la carcajada.

-¡¿Pero, qué llevas puesto?!

-Ja. Ja.- Poseidón intentó cruzarse de aletas, digo brazos, pero no pudo por culpa del disfraz. –Son muy graciosos. Para que sepan estoy haciendo una buena obra.

La pose digna y altanera del peli azul sirvió, únicamente, para que los otros se rieran hasta que les dolieran los estómagos y los músculos de la cara.

-¡Eres una sardina!- gritó Hades.

-¡Sardina!- se sumó Zeus.

-¡Sardina! ¡Sardina! ¡Sardina!- corearon los dos.

-¡Son unos niños! ¡¿Y Se supone que tú eres el mayor, Hades?!

-Pero es que… ¡eres una sardina!

* * *

**Cuestiones de importancia**

1\. Camus logró festejar su cumpleaños sin contratiempos. Milo y Aioria emborracharon a Shaka que acabó invitando a salir a una muy sonrojada… pared.

2\. Camus declinó por millonésima vez la oferta de Zeus para ir al Olimpo.

3\. Zeus sigue sin entender que el Santo de Acuario no es Ganimedes.

4\. Athena no puede creer que su padre sea tan tonto.

5\. La noticia de Pose-sardina se dispersó por todos los reinos gracias a Hermes, que se enteró "accidentalmente" por su padre.

6\. El tema de la siguiente fiesta de cumpleaños de Julian Solo serán las sardinas.

7\. Poseidón sería conocido como Sardina de ahí en adelante.

8\. Cada vez que visita el Olimpo se escuchan gritos de ¡Sardina! ¡Sardina! ¡Sardina!

9\. Isaak nunca volverá a salir sin su cámara.

* * *

_Lo de las ballenas en el ártico se verá en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces!_


	2. Nube tóxica

**No son burlas. Son apelativos cariñosos.**

**Nube tóxica**

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

**Anteros:** Personificación del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido. Hermano mayor de Eros. Según algunos autores es hijo de Afrodita y Ares.

* * *

**Nube tóxica**

**Salón de reuniones del Olimpo **_(Apodado cariñosamente por Ares, el salón de la guerra. Y al que Hestia le agregó un cartel que decía: "prohibido el ingreso con armas de cualquier tipo u objetos que puedan usarse como armas. Gracias" –lo último fue agregado después de que Afrodita entrara con una lima de uñas y casi le sacara un ojo a Hera-)_

El olor era nauseabundo. Se extendía por toda la habitación. Taparse la nariz no ayudaba y más de un Dios se lanzó a toda velocidad hasta la ventana más cercana.

Afrodita se había desmayado. Eros y Anteros intentaban reanimar a su madre mientras usaban sus alas para alejar la pestilente nube asesina.

-¿De dónde viene este olor?- preguntó Zeus con voz nasal haciendo una pinza con sus dedos para evitar respirar el hedor.

Hera y Hestia tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire y contenían la respiración tanto como podían.

-No sé. Pero ¡Qué asco!- se quejó Demeter, que respiraba dentro de una bolsa con hierbas.

-¿Qué les pasa viejos? ¿Cuál de ustedes se está muriendo?- preguntó Ares mientras obligaba a Phobos y Deimos a hacerle viento. Los gemelos del miedo y el terror estaban verdes y contenían la respiración.

-Quién quiera que sea. ¡Que deje de apestar el salón!- agregó Artemisa, que se peleaba con Apolo por un lugar en una de las ventanas, mirando a Athena.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí? Yo no soy- respondió la peli morada mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca con un pedazo de túnica.

-¿Por qué será?- provocó la rubia.

-No me hagas enojar, Misa

-¿O qué, Athena?

-¡Paren de pelear ustedes dos! Apolo sujeta a tu hermana- el dios se alejó de su lugar para ir donde Athena. –Tu otra hermana.

-Pero me va a sacar un ojo con la punta de su arco- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Eso a quién le importa! ¡Que alguien encuentre al causante de esta peste!- gritó Hera.

-¿Quiénes estábamos en el salón antes de que esto pasara?- preguntó Hestia mientras copiaba a Athena y se tapaba con una de sus mangas.

-Éramos… Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hera, usted, Ares, Afrodita, los gemelos, Eros, Anteros, los mellizos, Athena y yo. Por el momento- respondió Hermes contando con los dedos y flotando fuera de una ventana.

-¿Y quienes faltan?

-Poseidón, Hefestos, Dionisio y Perséfone.

-Core. Su nombre es Core. Y no puede ser ella- corrigió Demeter.

-Cierto, no hay manera de que sea ella- concordó Hades.

-Tampoco es Niso. El olería a vino y juerga, no a… esto- Artemisa pareció escupir la última palabra.

-No es Hefestos- Afrodita, ahora respuesta pero luciendo todavía un poquito verde, salió en defensa de su marido.

Todos los presentes en la sala la miraron como si hubiera dicho que tomaba voto de castidad.

-¿Qué?, aunque me pese sigue siendo mi esposo- se defendió la Diosa. –Y yo nunca dejaría que mi esposo oliera mal, menos así. Seria repugnante.

-Bien que no le importó que Ares recién regresara de una batalla de semanas para—

El comentario de Anteros fue cortado por una mirada asesina de sus padres.

-Ya, está bien. Me callo.

-Eso sólo deja a Poseidón.

* * *

**Camino del portón dorado al templo de Zeus**

Poseidón caminaba como si nada estuviera mal hacia la sala de reuniones.

A su paso, las flores se marchitaban, los arboles perdían las hojas, las ninfas se desmayaban y los animales de Artemisa que rondaban el lugar huían despavoridos.

* * *

**Sala de reuniones**

Iris apareció en el salón, se tapaba la nariz con dos dedos y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Estaba haciendo rondas por el camino para escoltar a los dioses faltantes y me crucé con Poseidón. No pude acercarme porque tiene una nube toxica alrededor. Viene para acá- informó la mensajera antes de desaparecer hacia una zona con aire sin contaminar.

Justó en el momento en que la cabellera multicolor desaparecía las puertas se abrían para dar paso al Dios de los Mares. Y a una nueva nube toxica que obligó a más de uno a hacer arcadas e hizo que Afrodita se desmayara de nuevo.

-¡Poseidón!- gritaron todos los dioses lanzándole miradas de odio al pobre peliazul por entre las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué acaso no te bañas nunca?- preguntó Hera mientras empujaba a Apolo lejos de la ventana.

-No sé de qué hablas, Hera- contestó Poseidón tomando su lugar en la mesa. Todos los dioses cercanos se movieron lo más lejos que podían sin dejar la habitación.

-¡Por todos nosotros Poseidón! La próxima báñate antes de venir. Tenemos suerte de ser inmortales o tu pestilencia nos habría asesinado- le gritó Zeus desde un rincón.

-¿Por qué me decís eso?- preguntó Poseidón con lágrimas en los ojos. –Yo no huelo mal.

Hestia le quitó la bolsa de hierbas a Demeter y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿A qué huele esto?- preguntó sosteniendo la bolsa en la nariz de Poseidón. Parecía que quería asfixiarlo con ella.

-A nada.

Todos lo miraron. La bolsa de hierbas de Demeter tenía un olor tan fuerte que cuando Hestia la había abierto el olor había llegado a varios dioses cercanos y les había brindado alivio momentáneo.

-¿En serio no oles nada?- preguntó incrédulo Hades – ¡Pero si apestas como pescado de alcantarilla!

-Yo no siento nada. Pesqué un resfriado mientras salvaba ballenas en el ártico y todavía no me recupero del todo.

Más de un dios se golpeó la frente, ya sea con su mano o con la pared o columna más cercana.

-Te vas- dijo Zeus.

-¿Qué?

-Te vas. Y no vuelves hasta que se te cure del todo el resfriado y huelas más a rosas que Dita. La reunión se pospone hasta entonces.

Los Dioses salieron lo más rápido que podían, dejando sólo a Poseidón.

-Pero yo no huelo nada.

* * *

**Algunas cuestiones de importancia.**

1 Las marinas de Poseidón le pidieron asilo a Athena en su santuario hasta que a su jefe se le pasara el resfriado.

2 Zeus le pidió a Demeter que desinfectara la sala de reuniones con sus hierbas. La desinfección llevo tres semanas.

3 Zeus llamó a los Dioses del viento para que le ayudaran a purificar el aire del Olimpo.

4 Todos los que se desmayaron a causa del olor se recuperaron gracias a las plantas de Demeter.

5 Poseidón se curó en pocos días. Ahora le ruega a Demeter para que le ayude a desinfectar la mansión Solo y Atlantis.

6 Desde ese día en adelante a Poseidón lo apodaron Pescado de Alcantarilla. Cortesía de Hades.

7 Julián Solo tiene prohibido regresar al ártico a menos que sea en compañía de Isaac y con mucho abrigo.

8 Poseidón inundó la habitación de la autora como castigo por burlarse de él.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_


	3. La apuesta

**La apuesta**

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

* * *

**La apuesta**

Era la última vez que hacia una apuesta con esos dos. No podía creer que sus hermanos favoritos le hicieran esto.

¡Y que además estuvieran filmándolo!

Hermes le sonrió desde detrás de un árbol sosteniendo una cámara de video mientras Dionisio levantaba su copa en señal de ánimo.

Apolo suspiró. A partir de ese día dejaría la bebida.

Se sentó detrás de su pequeña mesa redonda y se colocó el velo dorado. Estaba trabajando en una feria. Más precisamente en el puesto de "Madame Solaris", adivina.

Tenía prohibido usar sus poderes para hacerse pasar por mujer. Era parte de la apuesta.

-No vuelvo a beber, jamás.

* * *

_**Tres días atrás. Templo de Dionisio**_

_Un muy enojado Dios del Sol miraba a sus dos pares de hermanos. Lo estaban molestando y él no se iba aquedar de brazos cruzados. Se levantó de su asiento y cayó al piso._

_-Ushtedesh cuatro- ante las palabras arrastradas de su hermano los otros dos se miraron, ¿cuatro?_

_-Apolo_

_-¡Shi!, a ushtedesh lesh hablo. Sho- intentó señalarse a si mismo pero acabo metiéndose el dedo en el ojo. –shoy el Diosh de la Profeshia. Sho…- Apolo se tambaleó un poco al intentar ponerse de pie –puedo hasher lo que shea._

_-Entonces, tenes que vestirte de adivina y poner un puesto en la feria. Y no podes usar tus poderes para hacerte pasar por mujer._

_-Sho, puedo. Sha van a…hip… ver._

_-Si lo logras, distraeremos a Artemisa por un siglo para que no te moleste._

_-Hesh…cho- y se desmayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa al caer._

* * *

**Actualidad. Feria**

-No vuelvo a beber.

-Disculpe Señorita- llamó una voz que Apolo reconoció al instante. Ocultó su rostro y forzó su voz para que pareciera más femenina.

-¿Si?

-Quisiera que me leyera la fortuna.

-¿Algo en particular?

-Quiero saber si voy a ganar la Guerra Santa contra Athena.

-¡No! Nadie le gana a la favorita de papá- se mordió la lengua y contuvo la respiración.

-Me lo imaginaba. Aquí tiene- el hombre dejó un par de monedas de oro en la mesa y se fue.

Apolo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Eso estuvo cerca. Por un momento pensó que su tío lo había reconocido.

-Hola- Apolo se tensó, ¿por qué a él?

-Si- dijo controlando sus nervios. _Todo saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien_. Repetía como un mantra en su mente.

-Quisiera saber mi futuro.

-¿Algo en especial?

-Quiero saber si voy a ganar la Guerra Santa contra Athena.

-¡No! Nunca le ganas a nadie- otra vez se mordió la lengua. Por poco y acababa insultando a su otro tío.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero!- se levantó molesto y se fue sin pagar.

-Este día no puede empeorar-se lamentó.

Un hombre muy familiar se sentó de golpe frente a él y golpeó la mesa.

-Dime si voy a matar a Athena-demandó.

-No. Ya lo intentaste y fallaste. Más de una vez- estaba empezando a creer que esto estaba arreglado. Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que todos sus parientes fueran a una adivina pero ninguno le preguntara nunca a él.

-Eso no es posible. Mataré a Athena y tomaré su Santuario. Wahahahaha- el sujeto se fue riendo como un maniático y tampoco le pagó.

-Manga de miserables.

-¿Señorita?- estaba seguro que era arreglado.

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría saber. ¿Por qué uno de mis hijos se viste de mujer y pone un puesto de adivina en una feria?- preguntó Zeus sonriendo.

-Eh…

-¿Y por qué es tan grosero con nosotros?- preguntaron sus tíos apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡Fue una apuesta! ¡Niso y Hermes me engañaron!

-¿Saben lo que creo?- dijo Hades –Que a Apolo le gusta vestirse de mujer.

-Me parece que se tomo el papel de Adivina muy en serio- agregó Poseidón.

-¡Hermes! Más te vale que hayas grabado esto.

Hermes salió de detrás del árbol con cámara en mano.

-Si lo hice, pero alguien ya me compró los derechos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, se los vendí a alguien más.

-¿A quién?

-Esa persona prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato. No quiere que vayas a buscarla.

Zeus suspiró resignado. Tendría que encontrar otra forma.

-Yo tengo una copia- dijo Dionisio que también llevaba una cámara.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Me lo pidió Misa. Me regaló una botella de vino muy rara.

-¡Te daré cincuenta de esas botellas si me das el video!- gritó Apolo de golpe.

-¡Yo te daré cien!

-¡Te daré quinientas!

Y así siguieron las apuestas.

* * *

**Cuestiones de Importancia**

1 Hermes nunca traicionó a su empleador.

2 Apolo logró que Dionisio le diera el video cancelando la apuesta. Resulta que como el Dios estaba borracho la mayor parte de la película es el piso y la otra es un borrón. Apolo no ganó nada.

3 A partir de entonces llaman a Apolo "Adivina" para molestarlo.

4 Ares intentó matar a Athena de nuevo. Ella lo desmayó de un golpe con su báculo. Saga y Kanon lo sacaron a la rastra.

5 Apolo volvió a emborracharse en una fiesta de Dionisio e hizo una apuesta en la que se hacía pasar por Artemisa por una semana a cambio de que Hermes nunca mostrara el video.

6 Artemisa no está feliz con esto.

7 Apolo no ganó esa apuesta tampoco.

8 Prometió no volver a beber, de nuevo. No cumplió, de nuevo.

9 Al enterarse, Leto, lo castigó.

10 Apolo llegó a un arreglo con su madre. Ella le levantaba el castigo y él se vestiría de Hera y le haría burla. De más está decir, que en esa ocasión, también estaba borracho.

11 Zeus lo obliga a ir a Alcohólicos Anónimos. El coordinador del grupo es Dionisio. Su tasa de éxito es de cero.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima._


	4. El dilema de la ropa sucia

**El dilema de la ropa sucia**

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

* * *

**El dilema de la ropa sucia**

Hades estaba decorando su casa con motivo de Halloween arrojando telas negras por todos lados… un momento… no son telas negras, son ¿túnicas?

-¡Pandora!- el gritó de Hades retumbó por los pasillos y asustó a su hermana que estaba en compañía de Radamanthys. -¡Pandora!

* * *

**En la otra punta de la Giudecca**

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Pandora tranquilamente levantando su vestido y saliendo del castillo. Ni loca se enfrentaba a Hades cuando estaba así de enfadado.

Radamanthys siguió a su Señora sin decir una palabra. Él tampoco era tonto. Dejaría que alguien más lidiara con Hades.

* * *

**Habitación de Hades**

-¿Dónde se abra metido esa mocosa? ¡¿Y por qué infiernos no tengo una sola túnica limpia?!

Hades se metió dentro de su armario y más telas negras volaron por aquí y por allá. Quedaban colgadas de los doseles de la cama, tiradas en el piso, incluso alguna que otra llegó al pasillo.

-¡¿Por qué las túnicas sucias están en el armario y no para lavar?! ¡Thanatos, Hypnos!

* * *

**Campos Elysios**

-Tu ve- dijo Thanatos mientras movía su caballo.

-Yo fui la ultima vez, te toca- contestó su gemelo moviendo una torre.

-Yo no voy- agregó el Dios de la muerte moviendo un alfil.

-Yo tampoco-Hypnos mató el caballo de Thanatos con su reina.

* * *

**Habitación de Hades**

-¡¿Qué acaso es el día de ignoren a Hades?! ¡Aiacos, Minos!

* * *

**Tribunal**

Radamanthys y Pandora iban de salida cuando escucharon el grito de Hades. Los aludidos se miraron, guardaron lo que estaban haciendo y se sumaron al tercer juez.

-La Señorita Pandora necesita mucha protección- se justificaron ante la mirada interrogante del rubio.

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros y no intento detenerlos. Pandora tampoco.

-Lune, estas a cargo- informó Minos a su asistente, que era más juez que ellos porque vivía haciendo el trabajo de esos tres.

* * *

**Habitación de Hades**

-Manga de inútiles que tengo por sirvientes. Ya van a ver cuando vengan a pedirme vacaciones- mascullaba el Dios enfadado.

Todo el que se había acercado a ver qué sucedía corría como si fuera su turno de jugar con Cerberos, en cuanto veían al Señor del Inframundo.

-¿Hades, puedo ir de compras con Athena?-dijo el Dios en una voz fina imitando a Pandora. –Señor, ¿puedo comprar otra botella de whisky?- imitó la voz de Radamanthys mientras usaba sus dedos para imitar el entrecejo del espectro.

-¡No!- gritó solo. –No te dejo. ¡No! Toma agua- el Dios seguía renegando solo.

Pharao, que en ese momento venia a avisarle a Hades que se habían quedado sin comida balanceada para Cerberos, se cruzó con una imagen que lo dejaría en tratamiento psicológico por diez años.

Hades estaba parado en medio de su habitación, su cabello desarreglado, hablando solo y ¡vestido solo con ropa interior con diseños de flores sonrientes!

El espectro decidió que no era el mejor momento para hablar con su jefe y se fue sin ser notado.

* * *

**Salón de Reuniones del Olimpo (también conocido como Salón de la Guerra)**

-¿Dónde estará Hades? El nunca llega tarde- dijo Zeus. Habían arreglado la fecha para reanudar la reunión que cancelaron por el asunto de la nube toxica de Poseidón y Hades era el único que faltaba.

* * *

**Habitación de Hades**

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- el Rey del Inframundo estaba sentado en un rincón de su habitación, abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose. Un camino de mechones de cabello negro iba desde las puertas del armario hasta el Dios. -¡No puede ser!

* * *

**Campos Elysios**

-Ya no lo escucho gritar, ¿crees que este bien?- Hypnos acomodaba sus fichas para empezar otra partida contra su hermano.

-Estará bien, es solo una crisis momentánea- Thanatos descartó el asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

* * *

**Habitación de Hades**

-Está bien- el pelinegro se levanto de su lugar y arreglo su cabellera –No pasa nada- respiró profundo. –Tiene que haber algo limpio que pueda ponerme para la reunión.

Más tranquilo empezó a revisar el fondo de su armario, hasta que dio con la única prenda limpia. Estaba vieja, y nunca creyó que esa prenda en particular fuera a dejar su confinamiento al fondo del mueble.

-No queda de otra- resignado, Hades se vistió y salió hacia el Olimpo.

* * *

**Salón de Reuniones del Olimpo**

Zeus lloraba desconsolado sobre el hombro de Poseidón. Éste intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Hestia se había quedado sin palabras.

Hera estaba hiperventilando.

Afrodita se había desmayado.

Ares estaba horrorizado.

Demeter reia.

Athena no apartaba la vista.

Perséfone sonreía amable.

Dionisio estaba borracho.

Apolo era consolado por Artemisa.

Hermes filmaba todo.

Hefestos sentía lastima.

Y todos intentaban no respirar.

Hades estaba vestido con una túnica rosa, con bordados de aves y flores. ¡Y olía a perfume rancio!

-No reaccionen así. Era lo único que tenía- dijo Hades tranquilo mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-¿De dónde…-Zeus paró para sorber por la nariz y controlar su llanto –sacaste eso?

-Me la regalo Demeter para mi primer aniversario. La tenía guardada en el armario.

-Podrías haberla lavado- se quejó Hera.

-De haber tenido tiempo para lavar, habría lavado alguna de las otras. No ésta monstruosidad.

-Hueles a perfumina.

-Más bien como perfumina de galpón- dijo Demeter que no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba de humillar a su yerno.

* * *

**Cuestiones de importancia**

1 Los presentes le recordarían este día a Hades por el resto de su existencia llamándolo Perfumina.

2 Demeter empezó a referirse a él como Perfumina de galpón de ahí en adelante.

3 La reunión se llevó a cabo a pesar de todo. Acabaron peleando. No resolvieron nada.

4 Lo primero que Hades hizo al regresar al Inframundo fue quemar esa horrible túnica.

5 Castigó a todos los que no le respondieron haciéndolos lavar todas sus túnicas a mano. Con agua fría. En el Cositos. Es que la tela es delicada.

6 Hades pasó una semana usando una túnica de Thanatos. Le quedaba grande. No salió de su habitación.

7 Hypnos ganó la partida de ajedrez.

8 Thanatos no le dijo a Hades que en realidad la túnica era de Cronos.

9 Pharao compró comida para Cerberos. Con sabor a pollo y arroz.

10 Cerbero mordió a Pharao porque quería de carne. A una de sus cabezas le encantó.

11 Cronos no encuentra su túnica favorita.

* * *

_Me disculpo si tardo en actualizar. Tengo que rendir exámenes y empezar con mis clases (lo que me quita tiempo) y el cargador de mi computadora está a punto de morir (y no tengo reemplazo)._

_Gracias por leer! Y Gracias a todos por las reviews!_


	5. No son burlas Son apelativos cariñosos

**No son burlas. Son apelativos cariñosos**

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

_A mis Musas Honorarias, por ellas tengo la compu llena de post-it con ideas que desarrollar. Y a Krizia que me regaló un periquito que no deja de repetirme las cosas que tengo que escribir._

* * *

**No son burlas. Son apelativos cariñosos**

**Salón de la Guerra**

_(Que tiene un cartel que dice: "No es el Salón de Reuniones, es el verdadero Salón de la Guerra")_

Globos de colores decoraban el enorme salón. Athena y Artemisa estaban compitiendo por ver quién inflaba más globos y se habían pasado un poco.

Hermes volaba de acá para allá colgando guirnaldas, ayudado por Iris.

Hefestos mantenía a Dionisio y Apolo lejos de la bebida pensada para la fiesta.

Ares, recostado en una silla y con los pies subidos a otra, les daba órdenes a sus hijos.

Phobos y Deimos no estaban felices con esto y miraban feo al haragán de su padre.

Eros y Anteros volaban de un lado a otro colgando más adornos. No escuchaban lo que Ares les decía y ponían las cosas donde se les daba la gana.

Afrodita no estaba porque seguía en su templo arreglándose para la fiesta. Le habían avisado una semana antes y ella había empezado a arreglarse entonces.

Muchos otros dioses y divinidades arreglaban la comida y terminaban de contar los lugares. No querían olvidarse de nadie.

* * *

**En una habitación oscura**

-¡Déjenme salir!- gritaba un muy enojado Dios del Trueno.

-¡No encontramos la llave! ¡La estamos buscando!-le grito Poseidón desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Apúrense par de…

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje Zeusi!- lo interrumpió Hades.

* * *

**Fuera de la habitación**

-¿Buscando la llave?- pregunto Hades en voz baja a Poseidón que se reía tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Algo tenía que decirle- contestó el peliazul.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron jugando cartas sin importarles los gritos de Zeus.

* * *

**Salón de la Guerra**

Los preparativos estaban listos. Los invitados en sus lugares. Era hora de traer a Zeus. Después de todo, no todos los años cumplías veinte mil trescientos cuarenta y dos milenios (por millonésima vez o algo así).

-Bueno alguien tiene que ir a buscarlo- dijo la Diosa del Hogar.

Nadie respondió. Ni de broma se acercaban a Zeus después de que se juntaran todos para lanzarlo dentro de la habitación y encerrarlo.

-Está bien, yo voy- dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente. –Ya van a venir a pedir algo, mocosos malagradecidos- masculló por lo bajo saliendo del lugar.

* * *

**Fuera de la habitación**

Hades y Poseidón se reían revolcándose en el piso. Tendrían que encerrar a Zeus más seguido.

-Ya está todo listo- informó Hestia a sus hermanos.

-¿Y cómo lo sacamos? Porque en cuanto abramos la puerta, nos mata- dijo Hades arreglándose la túnica.

-Yo me ocupo. Ustedes vayan al salón.

Los dioses se fueron dejando a la pelirroja sola.

-¿Zeus?

-¿Hestia?-se escuchó la voz del Rey del Olimpo desde el otro lado.

-Encontré la llave. Te voy a dejar salir.

Hestia invocó su guadaña. No la usaba mucho pero iba a necesitarla. Abrió la puerta y una furia salió de la habitación.

Sin perder el tiempo Hestia lo desmayó con un golpe de su guadaña y lo arrastró por el pasillo hacia el salón de la guerra.

* * *

**Salón de la Guerra**

Todos los dioses esperaban pacientes la estampida que sería Zeus en cuanto atravesara la puerta. Estaban cerca de las ventanas y otras puertas para correr tan pronto lo vieran.

La puerta se abrió y una muy avergonzada Hestia entró arrastrando a Zeus.

-Me parece que lo golpeé muy fuerte- dijo soltando a su hermano que se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso.

Hades y Poseidón se miraron. No dejarían pasar la oportunidad. Agarraron globos que estaban por todos lados y se acercaron a su inconsciente hermano.

Se miraron y asintieron en silencio. En un segundo estaban frotando los globos contra la cabellera de Zeus.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Queremos ver si podemos electrizar los globos para que después se peguen en todos lados- dijo Poseidón acercando el globo a su cuerpo. El globo le dio una descarga eléctrica que le dejó los pelos parados.

-Me parece que es mucha electricidad- dijo Hades mirando a su hermano intentando arreglarse el cabello.

-Por supuesto que si par de idiotas. Zeus es el Dios del Trueno- se quejó Hera.

Apolo se acercó a su tío y cuando lo tocó también recibió una descarga. Sonrió con malicia.

-Hermes- llamó a su hermano.

-¿Si?

-¡Ven aquí mensajero de pacotilla! ¡Mal hermano! ¡Traidor!- Apolo corrió a Hermes por todo el Olimpo dándole choques eléctricos al peliazul.

-Y ahí van dos. ¿Alguien más?- preguntó Poseidón sosteniendo su dedo.

Phobos y Deimos se acercaron a su tío y recibieron toques. En segundos estaban detrás de su padre dándole toques eléctricos por negrero.

Zeus despertó en el momento en que Hades le frotaba otro globo en el pelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Eh! ¡Despertaste, chispita!- gritó feliz Poseidón.

-¿Chispita?

-Sí, es que estas electrizado.

-El par de inmaduros frotaron globos contra tu cabello- explicó Demeter ante la mirada extrañada del rubio.

-Y ahora están electrizados- agregó Hera saliendo del lugar en compañía de sus hermanas dejando a los hombres con sus juegos tontos.

-¿Chispita? ¡¿En serio?!

-¿Prefieres rayito?

-No. Chispita está bien.

Zeus se levantó y fue a correr una cortina. Le dio una descarga eléctrica y la tela se prendió fuego. Todos salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

* * *

**Cuestiones de Importancia**

1 Poseidón y Hades tiene prohibido volver a frotar globos contra Zeus. Al parecer altera su cosmos y después suceden accidentes.

2 El Salón de la Guerra se quemó por completo. Todavía están quitando el hollín de las paredes.

3 Nadie se acordó que estaban ahí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Zeus.

4 Afrodita no terminó de arreglarse. Y además se había olvidado de la fiesta.

5 Apolo atrapó a Hermes. Y Hermes se le escapó después de ofrecerle una botella de vino.

6 Phobos y Deimos atraparon a su padre y lo encerraron en la habitación oscura.

7 Athena y Artemisa siguen con su competencia de inflar globos. Ya llevan mil quinientos setenta y tres globos. Artemisa va ganando.

8 Zeus nunca se enteró que iban a celebrarle el cumpleaños.

9 A partir de entonces sus hermanos le dirían Chispita. Y este no era una burla, era realmente, un apelativo cariñoso.

* * *

_Ah las relaciones familiares. ¿Qué más se puede decir?_

_**Importante**__**: se rompió el cargador de mi compu T.T y empiezo mis clases por lo que me tardaré más en subir historias. Pero no se preocupen, no planeo abandonarlo.**_

_**Resulta que escribir fics me pone de buen humor y leer sus opiniones o sólo ver el número de views me hace muy feliz. Y eso me ayuda a tener ganas de estudiar (extraño, no?)**_

_**Trataré de subir al menos una historia por semana pero no hago promesas.(Estoy trabajando en eso de ser constante)**_

_**Acepto ideas y requests (es que una vez empiece las clases mis musas se toman vacaciones ¬¬ aprovechan que estoy distraída y se escapan las muy csdvkj!-)**_


End file.
